Hopeless
by YaoiMonster33
Summary: Hope has always been a little weak and feeble, But when he meets Snow Villiers, His life changes forever... Yaoi, Hope/Snow, A TEENSY BIT Hope/Vanille. Rated M For later chapters. ALSO! Hope/OC in much, much, MUUUUCH later chappies :D  OC is male btw.
1. Chapter 1: New kids

Hope scurried across the courtyard clutching his books like they were a life support. It had been 5 minutes since the bell rang for morning class, "Gonna be late, Gonna be late!" He whispered to himself, Hope was 14 years old and acting like someone in junior school, He had short-ish silver hair and cerulean blue eyes, High school had always been tough for him, he'd always had trouble with bullying and whatnot. But that day changed his life, the day he met Snow Villiers and Oerba Dia Vanille.

Hope stumbled into the classroom tripping over the bin, "Late _again _Mr. Estheim?" His teacher, Mr. Katzroy mumbled, holding up a book, Hope looked up and nodded, a few laughs arose from the classroom. He walked over to his seat in the middle of the classroom and slumped into it. He looked around his classroom, Room 138. The room was full of different aged teenagers, from around his age to about 20. He drew his attention to a new girl in the class, she seemed upbeat and peppy. She was making new friends faster than the last girl in his class, Serah Farron, who was said to be getting married, but she left and was never seen again. "Alright, everyone seems present, register..."

After a few names were called out, "Vanille?"

"Here!" The girl Hope was looking at suddenly shouted.

"And, Snow Villiers." Mr. Katzroy finished.

"Here and wanting to leave..." A man with blonde hair mumbled from the back of the class.

Hope smiled, People who didn't want to be at school and made jokes about it amused him. "Right, take out your books on Eidolon history and we can get started." Mr. Katzroy ordered. The class took out their books and started to read, Hope, on the other hand, wasn't paying attention at all. He was daydreaming instead. "Mr. Estheim!" Mr. Katzroy shouted, Hope awoke from his dreams and fell off his chair; the class erupted with laughter, "Ouch... Sorry Sir..." Hope sighed; He looked around to see everyone laughing, He went redder than a tomato being crushed by a meat tenderizer. He grabbed everything and dashed out the classroom crying. "Now look what you've done..." Mr. Katzroy mumbled, running out after him.

"Hope! Wait!" He shouted, Hope turned around from the end of the corridor, "I can't do this anymore Sazh! When it was you, me, and Lightning, Things were fine, but Lightning left to find her sister, my mom died and I had to come to this Crap-hole... And you became a teacher to keep your family fed!" Hope cried, Sazh looked at the floor and sighed, "Those days have gone Hope, You need to make more friends, you look so alone during lunch breaks, why don't you go talk to some kids in your class?" Sazh explained, Hope looked up, "You expect me to make friends with morons who probably couldn't work out what reluctant means? No chance Sazh!" He shouted, "I'm going back to class... I can't continue with this conversation..." He sighed, wiping tears from his eyes. "Fine, But promise me you'll at least talk to someone for once." Sazh mumbled, Hope nodded and walked back to the classroom. What happened after that changed his look on making no friends entirely...


	2. Chapter 2: Hopes melting

**Prepare for some slight yaoi! This chapter is gonna get Hope's Dull life heated up!**

Hope flung the door open to the classroom, the room went quiet and Hope got a handful of grim stares, Hope just sniffled and bit back a cry before entering the room, he slumped into the wooden chair and looked over to the girl who was apparently called Vanille, He sent her a smile, and she gave him a wink back, Hope blushed slightly, which made Vanille giggle, "Alright class... Pack your things away and head out for lunch." Sazh mumbled. The class did as they were told and headed out the classroom.

Hope always slightly lagged behind and took at little longer to pack up, He picked up his bag and turned around, when he suddenly bumped into someone's stomach, "Ouch... Hey, watch where you're walking!" Hope wailed, He looked up and his eyes locked with his, the muscular man was Snow Villiers, "Well hey there... Cutie..." Snow grinned, Hope blushed, this made Snow chuckle.

He grabbed the younger boy's hand and dragged him to a nearby toilet block that hadn't been used in months because of the graffiti problems. "You're beautiful..." Snow whispered, his face so close to Hope's, he could feel the warm breath melting his cold exterior. Hope whimpered slightly, Snow grinned, "Let's get started... shall we? We can't have you wearing these..." Snow chuckled, removing Hope's shirt, Hope blushed even more, and He hated having his clothes removed by someone else, especially outdoors.

Once Hope's upper body was totally bare, Snow began to tweak Hope's hardened nipple, Hope held his breath to stop himself from moaning, Snow grinned, "This isn't the end, my Hopeless cutie..." Snow laughed, without even saying anything, the older man dived in and pushed his tongue into Hope's mouth viciously. Hope whimpered, "Why are you doing this?" He cried, Snow smirked at the question, "Because, I love you." He smiled.

Hope suddenly felt a burst of energy, "I love you too!" He shouted, and dived at the older man. Hope kissed Snow passionately, Snow was enjoying this deeply, and expected Hope to keep at the level, But Hope wouldn't wait, Hope slid down Snow's muscular body, unbuttoning his shirt as he went, until he reached Snow's baggy trousers, from which, Snow's growing member was pushing through, This pleased Hope immensely, He didn't remove the prison, though.

Hope began to tease Snow, "Give it to me! Just do it Hope!" Snow began to moan, Hope just licked the outer layers of the hardening member, "You like this... Yes? We've spent all lunch doing this..." Hope chuckled, sitting up. Snow smiled, "I enjoyed that, Hope." He grinned; Hope smiled too, putting his shirt back on. Snow helped the silver haired boy back up, "We shall meet in tomorrow's morning lesson, my Hopeless soul..." Snow laughed, before walking away, Hope smiled.

_Maybe... Maybe he's the one, Maybe I've finally found my someone..._


End file.
